theflashfandomcom-20200215-history
Linda Park West
History Origin Linda Jasmine Park was born in Chicago, Illinois, of Korean descent. Early in her career as a reporter for Channel 2 News in New York City, she was accused of only being sympathetic towards Koreans. At some point, Linda married Rick Shavers, a chemist for Royal Industries. She later admitted it was the stupidest thing they could have done. In two weeks, they got an annulment. Meeting Wally West She first met Wally West when she was sent to Swainsville, New Mexico, to cover the Porcupine Man incident. She ran into him again in New York while covering a series of killings of homeless people by the mysterious Comforter. She perceived him as arrogant and unconcerned for real people. After Wally moved to Keystone, she encountered him while covering the death of the police chief, apparently at the hands of the Joker. In actuality, it was one of his former henchman who had access to Joker venom. Wally flirted with her a little bit, but she still thought he was an idiot. He did, however, invite her to a little housewarming celebration and a concert after this. Her relationship with Wally grew, but not to a point where she was really sure about anything. Sometimes, he would go weeks without seeing her. Having no family in Keystone and nothing really to keep her there, she accepted an offer from a station in Midway City. However, Wally intercepted her train after it had left, and convinced her to return. This incident solidified their relationship. She really felt like she knew what Wally wanted. At some point, Linda switched from working at Channel 2 News to WKEY Channel 4 News. Everything was going great between the two of them until Frances Kane showed up in Wally's life again. An old girlfriend of his, she had showed up in town for revenge for some twisted memories her magnetic powers had given to their relationship. However, in bringing her back to normal, Wally resorted to kissing Frances, reminding them of the good times they had. This obviously disturbed Linda. She began feeling alienated from Wally, feeling that she didn't belong in his little clubhouse of super-heroes. However, Linda and Frances had a little talk, and Wally finally came to terms with his feelings about his ex-girlfriend, and the two of them ended up with an even stronger relationship, declaring their love for the first time. An Investigative Reporter Always the investigative reporter, Linda uncovered that it was Art Valentine, and not Klaus Norwood as it had been long suspected, that was behind Razer's attack on Valentine Group developments. Linda began investigating into the disappearances of many religious cults from Keystone, thinking there might be a possible connection. She started to get threats, which she took to mean that she was on a solid lead. Despite warnings from her peers at the station, she was determined to learn more. She was attacked in the station parking garage by several of Kobra's ninjas, but fortunately was rescued by Argus. Kobra also wanted her notes, so she and Argus went back to her house, where they were again attacked. Argus was injured, but Linda and Piper managed to hold the ninjas off until Wally and Bart came back. The ninjas did succeed in stealing her research. When Wally returned from his first brush against the Speed Force, Linda felt that he was hiding from her, a feeling that was confirmed when she overheard him tell Max Mercury that he had flatly lied to her. Battle with Kobra Linda continued her investigation into Kobra, but she kept turning up dry, with classified files and unresponsive sources barring her way. However, with the help of Iris Allen, she was able to dig up some information, pointing to Kobra's interest in the various sources of energy in Keystone. Wally finally told her more about what he had learned about the future, everything except the part that concerned her fate. Trying to help him, she grabbed Iris and Pied Piper, and they went off to find Kobra. They found him, and he fired a laser at Linda, hoping to kill her, but Wally rushed to save her. He did, but only by apparently sealing his own fate and entering the Speed Force. Linda attempted to lash back at Kobra in rage, and with the help of Piper, certainly accomplished something. But Project Morpheus was still underway, until Wally did return from the Speed Force. He defeated Kobra, and destroyed the geothermal tap which provided power to his countless minions across the country. However, Max had said that no one could return from the Speed Force. Wally had proved him wrong, because Linda wasn't there. He had come back because of her. Despite all of this, Linda was still afraid, afraid because she didn't know anything about Wally's world. He used his new power of giving others his speed to show her what it is like to with super-speed, but it was only a start to healing their relationship. Linda received a call from her ex-husband Rick, about Royal Industries, his employer. He'd found out some information, and wanted her to come out to Harriston, Massachusetts to investigate. Following her, Wally found Shavers in the morgue. He had been found on the street. Checking out Royal Industries, Wally found discovered an underground temple under Royal chairman Charles Fontaine's office. Here, he ran into Linda. Together, they uncovered the information that had cost Rick his life. Royal Industries was synthesizing the ingredients for the summoning of a demon, the Daemoniacus. Using Rick's notes, Wally was able to put together a counter-spell, which was successful in driving the Daemoniacus back to its home dimension. Wally was quite angry throughout this adventure, having just learned about Rick for the first time, but he finally came to terms with it. Married Life Linda's major concern about Wally was that he had come back from what sounded like heaven to be with her. She was unsure, and didn't feel like she could live up to Wally's decision. After she was able to convince Frances Kane that Wally did not define who she was, Linda realized that this made sense for her, too. She overcame her feeling's about Wally's decision, and their relationship returned to how it had been. Linda and Wally later married. Linda soon became pregnant with twins, but during the early months of her pregnancy she was attacked by Zoom], which caused her to miscarry the twins. After Zoom was defeated, Wally asked The Spectre to remove the Flash's identity from everyone - including Wally and Linda. After she remembered, Linda left to rethink her life. She returned to Wally after taking some time away. A later battle between Zoom and Flash spontaneously restored her pregnancy and she gave birth to the twins. A battle with Superboy-Prime caused Wally to disappear. He appeared in front of Linda, telling her he was disappearing. Holding the twins, Linda kissed Wally as they disappeared. They were sent to an alternate reality, where she was raising the twins with her husband. Return of The West Family Linda, along with Wally and their children, was brought back to Earth by seven members of the Legion of Super-Heroes using lightning rod devices. Since returning, Linda and Wally have been raising their children privately, though it has been difficult dealing with Jai and Iris' budding super-powers. Fearful that these new powers might prove detrimental, the Wests brought them to the Prague laboratory of the controversial scientist Doctor Niles Caulder. Powers and Abilities *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *In The DC Comics Universe, Linda Park is a Television Reporter for Keystone City, She joins a panel of women of influence in media industry such as ace Reporter Lois Lane of The Daily Planet in Metropolis, Photojournalist Vicki Vale of The Gotham Gazette in Gotham City and even Iris West of Central City Picture News in Central City. Each of these woman share a commonality in which they are the love interest of Superheroes whom they report on. In Other Media *Linda Park appeared in the Season two episode of Justice League Unlimited titled "Flash and Substance" and was voiced by Kim Mai West. As a reporter, she was present during the grand opening of the Flash Museum. Unaware that cameras were still rolling, Linda made several embarrassing comments, revealing her hidden affection for the Flash. Linda tried to slip the Flash her telephone number, but the Flash (busy signing autographs at the time), hurriedly scribbled his autograph insignia and returned the phone number back to Linda. Shortly thereafter, the Rogues Gallery attacked the museum. In an effort to flee the scene, Linda tripped and fell into a piece of shattered mirror, which transported her body into a mirror dimension. The Flash chased after her, and with a little help from Batman, was able to bring her safely back to the real world. *Linda Park 1st Appeared on The Flash in Season One in The Pilot (Episode) of The Show played by Actress Olivia Cheng. However by The Episode Crazy For You she was recast and became a recurring character played by Actress Malese Jow. See Also *Linda Park West/Gallery Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Linda_Park_(New_Earth) *http://www.comicvine.com/linda-park-west/29-2394/ Park West, Linda